Encounter
by FrameofReality
Summary: Requested on deviantART, what happens when Poison Ivy and Killer Croc break out of Arkham Asylum with a comatose Michael Myers as hostage - heading to Camp Crystal Lake to create Ivy's new Eden?


When the guards had said something about a comatose patient, it sounded too good to be true. A perfect hostage, and the final step to their plan. Poison Ivy mentioned this to Killer Croc when she saw him next, and she could practically feel the impatience rolling off him. He wanted out, just like she did, but for different reasons. As long as she got out and got her paradise, she was happy. As long as he got out and got to be his cannibal self, he was happy. As such, she figured it would be a smart move to enlist him as her Eden's guard, killing any humans that came too close with the intention of destroying her dream. He agreed almost immediately, seeing as he didn't have anything better to do than rot in his cell.

Ivy had been planning on taking a guard, but she realized that could get too risky, as the guards in Arkham Asylum were professionally trained, had weaponsand could scream for help. Instead, she seduced one, which was quite easy, considering they had been warned about her. With one kiss, she stole his life and her key to freedom. She managed to exit her cell and get Croc out and destroy his shock collar before security took notice, but by then it was too late, as she had opened the other cells to cause confusion and had Croc protecting her, bashing any guards that came too close.

Croc grabbed the comatose prisoner, and Ivy took a glance at his medical chart as they fled. His name: Michael Myers. He had been temporarily transferred there in his state. She was sure she had heard that name somewhere before, but she didn't dwell on it. Instead, she and Croc made their escape, going down a manhole and into the sewers.

"I'm surprised you haven't eaten me yet," Ivy noted as they ran. Croc growled, seeming a bit amused at that.

"I don't eat plants, gorgeous, and your offer is too good to pass up,"

"Good to know."

"They do realize who they took hostage, don't they?" A guard asked, scratching his head in confusion after they had managed to get everything back under control.

"I don't think so," another grumbled. "They're not that stupidwell, Croc might be, but Ivy sure isn't. Really, we know where Myers will be headed when he wakes up, and those two will more than likely show themselves sometime, they're criminals after all."

"So we wait?"

"I don't see another option, do you?"

Ivy already had a place in mind for her paradise. A place called Camp Crystal Lake. She had seen advertisements for it in papers they were allowed to read, even if they were more than a few years old. Surely there was at least something salvageable there. They got there relatively easily, exiting Arkham by the sewers, Ivy stealing clothes for them and a truck with enough storage in the back for Croc and the hostage.

They abandoned the truck a few miles from their destination and walked the rest of the way, making sure to stay out of sight by staying near the forest, which Ivy found enjoyable. Croc grumbled something about eaten the hostage when they got there, frustrated he had to carry him over one shoulder like a ragdoll. When they entered the camp, Ivy blinked a few times, a bit shocked at the state of the place. Sure, those advertisements had been old, but the place was a complete mess.

"We've got work to do," Ivy sighed a bit, and heard Croc drop Myers to the ground none too gently.

"We? I just eat trespassers," he growled, sitting down for a rest. Ivy shot him a poisonous glare, but didn't press it. Instead, she went about setting up her new Eden.

When Michael woke up, he saw a giant crocodile sitting a bit away from him. This didn't bother him, though. He needed to get back to Haddonfield. He stood up, and the creature took notice, a feral hiss escaping it. A woman with long red hair turned to them, and her expression was one of mild surprise as ivy trailed down her body.

"Michael?" she asked, and he tilted his head slightly before he was knocked down by the crocodile.

"Croc, make sure he doesn't escape," she ordered, her eyes flashing hatefully. "You can eat him later."

Michael, however, had other plans. He grabbed a broken piece of metal near him and stabbed Croc, the beast jumping away from him. It charged him, he went flying and hit a tree, dropping the metal bar. Croc grabbed it and shoved it through Michael, pinning him to the tree.

"I'll come back for your meat later," he growled as he and Ivy walked off. Michael stayed there until he heard a noise, then twisted himself away from the metal and followed the sound. He found two teenagers in a ruined building near the lake, engaged. The girl looked a little like his sister, Laurie. He found a pocketknife left behind by some careless camper years ago and made his way silently over to them. He grabbed the girl, throwing her against the wall before stabbing the boy several times, blood splattering on him. After he was dead, he turned to her, and she screamed, but he silenced her quickly before the sound of glass underfoot behind him got his attention.

He turned, knife ready, only to halt in his attack. In front of him stood a man wearing a hockey mask, a machete raised above his head just like Michael had his knife. They dropped their weapons and studied each other. Jason Voorhees looked over to the corpses of the teenagers and Michael got the sense that he approved. A snarl ripped through the otherwise silent night.

"Two meat bags?" Croc hissed, fists balled. Ivy stood behind him, her head tilted a bit in thought.

"Just kill them," she said. "Though it seems they killed those two parasites," she gestured to the cadavers, "they're still human and pose a threat to my world."

Michael and Jason shared a glance before taking up their weapons, and Ivy laughed, a vine shooting out of nowhere to grab Jason before it was cut away by Michael. Ivy's face turned into a grimace and Croc rushed the two, knocking Michael away and grabbing Jason to pound him into the ground.

Ivy wasted no time and wrapped him up in her vines, and as he managed to wriggle free, she shot thorns at him, piercing his skin. Croc bit Jason on the shoulder before a gash was torn in his skin by the machete. Croc threw him against the wall, roaring in pain and holding his wounded side. Ivy's plants sprouted quickly and released a toxin in the air, and Croc grinned as he realized he was immune to it.

"Only works on non-mutated humans," she clarified, and tore at the two killers, Croc clawing and tearing at them. Michael landed a hit on Ivy, cutting her arm, and she backed away, her plants pausing in their attacks as she hissed. Michael pressed forward, stabbing and slashing, while Croc was forced into a corner by Jason.

Ivy grew a protective shell around herself, which Michael tore at mercilessly. Croc's patience ran out, and he roared, clawing Jason's chest and lifting him up. He ran toward the lake, determined to drown the man and dived off the dock, Jason instantly stilling. Croc held him there to be sure, then swam off, his blood trailing in the water from his wounds.

As Croc took off with Jason, Ivy's barrier was cut away, and Michael came after her. Her vines whipped at him, catching him, and she released another toxin in the air, hoping this one would actually affect him. After struggling against each other, it started to take effect, and he was knocked unconscious. Ivy dropped him to the ground before running off into the forest.

He awoke a few hours later, and looked around. Seeing no one in sight, he made sure to get his knife before he made his way out. As he came upon the lake, however, a powerful urge gripped him, and he walked out to the end of the dock. He stared into the water, waiting. A hockey mask floated up from the depths, bobbing in the water. Michael turned and went on his way, back to Haddonfield, while Jason patiently waited in the lake for someone to revive him.


End file.
